1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paintball drive system, and more particularly, to a paintball drive system of a paintball loader.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The paintball guns use a paintball loader to feed the paintballs so as to shoot continuously. The paintballs are ejected from the paintball gun by high pressurized air which is provided by a high-pressure bottle. Generally, the paintball loader is attached on the top of the paintball gun and the paintballs are fed into the paintball gun one by one by a drive system in the paintball loader. The drive system comprises a disk with an inclined ramp and at least one plate is located on the ramp. The disk is driven by a motor and the paintballs are shifted by the plate toward the passage, and the paintballs enter into the gun one by one. The paintballs have a flexible and thin coat and paint is filled in the paintball. However, the paintballs may not be precisely moved as expected and/or the coat is broken during movement of the paintballs. Paintball jam becomes a major problem for the players.
The present invention intends to provide a paintball drive system of a paintball loader, and the paintball drive system of the present invention eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.